Mistletoe
by thirteen-forty-two
Summary: Really. It's just one kiss. Christmas!Shizaya


**this is the second story i've written with this name, but hell, i just love this stuff. seriously. IT'S POWERFUL.**

**anyway, i wrote this real quick. REAL QUICK. for christmas time because it's officially 12 days til christmas, and i wanted to get something out there. i apologize ahead of time for the shit quality. i really planned on it being shorter and less rushed (if that's possible) than it is, but since i have no internet at home, i really didn't get a chance to spend a lot of time with it. plus, i figured i barely get to upload anything, so i needed to take advantage of the opportunity.**

**so i'm sorry for the lacking quality, but i hope you like it anyway because i kinda like it myself!**

* * *

"I don't get it, and I'm sure as hell not doing it."

Damn that teasing, arrogant smirk reaching up into eyes more brilliantly crimson than the glittering glass orbs decorating the tree. Each ball is illuminated by the golden lights, expertly woven through the branches. Against radiant ivory skin and silky ebony hair, what could the holiday ornaments matter against beauty like this?

This is a sight to be seen. That deep red sweater, matching his bloodlust eyes, is too long in the sleeves, covering his delicate hands, while his long, nimble fingers poke out, fiddling with the ends of the expensive black scarf artistically hanging around his perfect night. It hugs his thin frame in all of the right ways. The way the creature moves leaves much to the imagination, but deep down, everyone looking knows what lies beneath his winter-wear.

He's generally the center of attention, but this time, he's only after one pair of saffron eyes amongst dozens.

"What's not to get, Shizu-chan? Afraid you might like it?"

And there's that clandestine, knowing voice. Confident and unabashed as always.

Absolutely... shameless.

Damn it.

"NO!"

A clumsy retort bursts from the nervous blond, trapped in this awkward mistake. No eloquence whatsoever.

"You so would."

"What? Like it? _Hell_ no."

Those glittering ornaments - and not those that dangle from the tree - narrow into sharp slits, settling on their prey. "Ah, but you've never even done it before."

Shizuo jolts, as if to blanket his inexperience. But he's only almost eighteen. Only almost. He's young; yet he knows it's not an excuse. Most of his classmates have been in more relationships than they can count on one hand.

"That's not true!" he snaps.

But it is.

"Not even with a girl."

His cheeks flood with a burning shade of pink. He's good at defending himself. But this time is different. He isn't really sure what to do while the little black bird taunts him with factual information. "Shut up!"

"Why?" the raven steps closer, fearlessly sizing up the tall blond.

It makes the tiny hairs on the back of Shizuo's neck stand on end; somehow managing to anger the emotionally fragile creature at the same time. It has to be that smile. It has to be.

Nothing else makes him so livid, while awakening a foreign tingling sensation in his chest every. Damn. Time.

"I'M NOT GONNA KISS YOU. PISS OFF," he demands.

Realizing that he's drawing in the attention of his surrounding classmates, the frustrated teen regrets coming to this stupid party, silently swearing to himself that Shinra will owe him for the rest of his life, unless Shizuo kills him first.

Most of these people aren't even his friends. In fact, if anything, they're afraid of him.

But not the obnoxious demon so bravely taunting him now.

"Oh, but you are," _it_ coos.

Shizuo is beginning to think this brat is delusional. It wouldn't surprise him. Most people have already given him a list of hypothetical disorders to describe his madness. Bipolar Disorder. Schizophrenia. Split Personality Disorder.

Essentially, the list goes on. Either way, this parasite is batshit.

So why does the agitated blond feel the urge to play along?

"Oh? Why's that?" he wonders.

The brunet's devious smile widens. "Because, idiot. You _have_ to."

"The hell I do!" Shizuo hisses, clenching his fists. He is unsure if he can restrain himself much longer. He really, really wants to punch the smirk off this guy's face.

"But it's a rule," he states.

"What the fuck kind of rule is that?"

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't invent Christmas. It's just a rule. You have to follow it."

The raven says this so matter-of-factly, like he has never been so sure of anything in his life. Like he's surprised that Shizuo honestly doesn't understand it. However, it's a little known fact that Shizuo's family doesn't celebrate Christmas, so he feels he should be exempt from all of these idiotic traditions which follow. They don't make sense, and the only thing he really likes about this time of year is the excess of sweets.

Besides!

He rolls his golden eyes, unaware that to the brunet, they too, are more brilliant than the decorations hanging from the tree. "Tch. Says the guy who makes it a point to break ALL the rules."

And this is a fact as well. The brunet makes it a point to break as many rules, laws, and expectancies as possible. He refuses to equate himself with the ordinary people of this world; therefore, he must fight against the norms of society.

Put simply: he's a freak.

"Not this one," the freak shakes his head confidently.

"So you're willing to follow the rules of a plant? But nothing else?" Shizuo growls, pointing to the green branch, covered in tiny white blossoms, which dangles over their heads.

He has the urge to rip it down; though he's fairly sure his classmates would be offended.

Stupid party.

"Pretty much," is the response equipped to a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders.

Shizuo raises a questioning brow. "Isn't that a double standard?"

"No, idiot."

"I'm not doing it," he says bluntly, trying his best to ignore the insult.

The brunet believes otherwise, repeating, "_You have to_."

"Why? What happens if I don't?"

And he really doesn't know what will happen. Secretly, that is a very scary thought to wonder what will happen when he doesn't deliver.

"The big fat red man will put coal in your stocking, and you'll forever be known as the protozoan who hates Christmas."

"I do not _hate_ Christmas!" he retorts. He simply doesn't celebrate it. In fact, he quite enjoys the sparkling lights against the chilly weather. They're sort of... mesmerizing. "I just don't see the point in kissing _you_ just because some stupid, poisonous plant says so!"

"Stop whining," the raven drones exaggeratedly. "We could have had this long over with if you'd just man up and do it! It's just _one_ kiss."

Just. One. Kiss.

Shizuo feels like he's drowning as his mind races for an excuse. "Y-yeah? So? It's _YOU_. I don't wanna give my first kiss to _YOU_."

A pleasantly surprised expression comes over that perfectly smooth face, adding more glow to those red eyes. The blond is almost hooked into them when they suddenly slide shut, and a wild laughter erupts from the brunet. "HA! I knew it! Really? Not even one girl? That's just sad."

Fully irate by this point, Shizuo slams the chatty louse into the wall, trapping him between his strong arms. There's a warning look in his starry eyes, but he does his best to restrain himself. "What? And you have?"

"Plenty!"

Shizuo tries to blink back incredulity. The brunet must be nuts. He's absolutely fearless. "Then why are you so desperate to kiss me?"

"Desperate? I'm not desperate!" he lies, but the blond is too irritated to see it.

"Then why?" he asks between his teeth.

"I don't know," the brunet giggles. "Because I'm bi-curious and I've never kissed a guy either."

"No. I mean, why _ME_."

The lithe creature scans him up and down, taking a serious moment to consider this question. "Why not _you_?"

Feeling himself beginning to tremble beneath his own rage, Shizuo spends a moment attempting to calm himself before he sends this tick through the other side of the plaster. He would rather murder the fluttering sensation in his chest than sort it out. And he would much rather avoid a violent outburst. He feels like he's trapped in a lose-lose situation.

"I don't even like you," he growls in a dangerously low tone, making sure that the only one who can hear his snide choice of words is the person they are meant for. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I _hate_ you."

Immediately, the brightness of those scarlet eyes dims. That happy, arrogant smirk fights to stay in place, while the creature wearing these immaculate features struggles not to be read.

"Ouch. Well, then..." he closes his eyes. Watching him force those lips into a smile is nearing painful. Shizuo can hear the hurt in his voice. "If that's the way you feel... I guess rules are meant to be broken. Ne?"

Unfortunately for the brunet, he barely makes it to "rules" before the glee has fully evaporated from his being. Nervously, he brings his gaze back to Shizuo's, giving him a silent apology.

The blond knows he shouldn't... but he feels... guilty.

"Oi. Don't... Seriously? Don't look at me like that..." he sighs, releasing the raven from his trap.

He doesn't move. Instead, he quietly hangs his head and waits for Shizuo to leave him alone. "No..." he mumbles. "Forget it. I'm sorry."

But now... Damn it. Now he's curious. "Forget it? No. I'm not just gonna forget it."

"I'm sorry... I just thought... I thought maybe..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

"No," the brunet insistently shakes his head, covering his eyes with his ebony tresses. He would love to cry, but if he does, these people surrounding them will see him weak. He can't have that, even though he's pretty sure they already know. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"To who?"

"Me," Shizuo insists.

"No..."

"Flea..."

"I... I just hoped that maybe you felt the same way... but that's stupid of me... Ne?"

"Feel the - oh... Izaya, I..."

Dabbing his damp eyes with his sleeve, a dejected Izaya dares to glance back at Shizuo, who is staring at him in vivid shock.

The blond's anger has vanished; yet the tingling in his chest remains. His mind is swarmed with options, knowing that all of them are a bad idea for one reason or another.

"I..."

Izaya swallows hard. "You what, Shizu-chan...?"

Settling on the best of his options, Shizuo steps forward, swallowing his pride. He takes Izaya by both hands and leans in, gently closing the space between their lips. With a racing heart, he deepens the kiss for several seconds before pulling away.

"Okay..." he mutters under his breath.

"'Okay' what?" Izaya blinks his wide eyes.

Shizuo lets out an embarrassed sigh. Radiantly red in the cheeks, he admits, "I liked it."

So, he does it again, silently cursing some stupid, poisonous plant called "mistletoe" while the fluttering sensation encases his heart in a warmth that could very well melt the chill of the season.


End file.
